Une dernière danse
by Almayen
Summary: L'histoire entre Gajeel et Levy à travers huit danses - parfois maladroites, souvent impromptues... mais toujours aimantes.


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Cet OS est ma réponse au défi n°24 de Bibliothèque de fiction qui constituait à _écrire un texte dont le titre pourrait être "Une dernière danse"_. Je vous livre donc avec une certaine appréhension mon premier texte sur Fairy Tail, et qui est présentement l'OS le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit.

**Autre note importante pour le contexte :** je suis toujours en cours de visionnage de FT, actuellement au début de la saison 4. Ceci implique deux choses. De un, ne me spoilez pas la suite en review (car oui, je compte sur vous pour laisser des review!). De deux, le texte prend comme point de départ un épisode de la s3, lors du retour de Natsu et tous les autres après le bond de sept ans. Le premier paragraphe reprend cet épisode, le reste n'est que produit de mon imagination (et donc même si je me doute qu'il va y'avoir encore plein de méchants à défoncer, ici tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes avec simplement des missions en routine). Ducoup je n'ai pas encore vu le passé de Gajeel ou celui de Levy (la encore pas de spoil please), j'espère que ça ne sera pas OOC.

Voilà, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

_**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, la bouille trop chou d'Happy et les sourcils cloutés de Gajeel appartiennent à Hiro Mashima._

* * *

La première fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble, c'était presque par accident.

Lucy s'était mis en tête d'apprendre la valse à Natsu et Fairy Tail étant Fairy Tail, les choses avaient rapidement dégénéré. Des couples divers s'étaient formés autour de Gajeel, qui ne souhaitait pas participer à toute cette agitation – il avait même prévenu Levy, qui se tenait à ses côtés, qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour danser.

« _Personne ne t'a rien demandé_ » avait-elle répliqué, aussi surprise que sur la défensive. Et c'était vrai. Levy ne lui avait rien demandé. Gajeel comptait en rester là, jusqu'à ce que Jet et Droy se disputent sa main. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'était avancé vers la petite mage mais Gajeel avait alors déclaré d'autorité à celle-ci :

\- Si tu insistes, je vais faire un effort...

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Elle n'avait toutefois pas cherché à se dégager de son emprise, et lui n'avait pas tenté de justifier son geste malgré les yeux interrogateurs de sa partenaire. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer de toute manière – contrairement à l'examen de passage en classe S, il n'y avait pas de conséquences professionnelles ou de combats en jeu.

Rien ne justifiait qu'il accapare la mage des mots, et cela perturbait grandement Gajeel qui continuait de tournoyer sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

_" C'était pour l'empêcher de devoir choisir entre ses deux compagnons "_ s'était alors convaincu le chasseur de dragons.

.

La deuxième fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble, Gajeel n'avait pas cette excuse.

Levy et lui revenaient d'une mission d'une semaine à Luvuru, une ville voisine. Levy avait été chargée de procéder à l'authentification d'un manuscrit précieux dont l'acquisition par le musée local avoisinait les six millions de joyaux. L'institution avait également demandé un mage afin de réparer les tuyauteries magiques des réserves, lesquelles menaçaient de s'effondrer. Makaroff avait alors chargé de mission Gajeel, qui s'était insurgé devant sa décision – _il était un chasseur de dragon non de dieu ! Pas un vulgaire plombier !_

Mais le mage de fer avait dû ravaler son indignation et sa fierté devant le regard intransigeant du maître de la guilde – à croire qu'il devait encore et encore prouver qu'il n'était plus celui qui avait crucifié la mage des mots et ses compagnons. Il avait alors jeté un rapide coup d'œil à cette dernière, à qui Makaroff venait d'annoncer que son partenaire de mission ne serait autre que Gajeel. Elle avait acquiescé en souriant. Il lui avait rendu son sourire (_ce qui équivalait chez lui à un froncement de sourcils moins prononcé_) et s'était résigné à se mettre en route.

Leurs missions respectives s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées dans l'ensemble – celle de Gajeel lui avait causé un profond ennui tandis que Levy avait tiré de la sienne une intense excitation qui l'avait conduit à l'assommer de propos enthousiastes sur la qualité des enluminures et du travail d'orfèvrerie de la reliure. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque que leur deuxième danse s'était déroulée.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit dans une auberge au bord de la route vers Magnolia que la pluie avait rendue boueuse, et avalaient un repas frugale avant de se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Un orchestre était alors apparu sur l'humble scène de l'auberge et un air joyeux avait soudainement remplacé le silence environnant. A la grande surprise de Gajeel, Levy avait commencé à fredonner l'air joué par les musiciens tout en agitant les pieds en rythme. Il en était resté la bouche ouverte, n'ayant jamais vu la petite mage chanter ou s'intéresser à la musique – et encore moins le montrer en public.

Avisant son regard inquisiteur, Levy avait souri et expliqué :

\- C'est une danse traditionnelle de ma région natale.

Elle s'était ensuite tu, mais ses pieds continuaient de s'agiter et son regard restait fixé sur les couples qui s'étaient formés sur la piste de danse improvisée autour de l'orchestre. Il était manifeste qu'elle brûlait d'envie de les rejoindre, mais sa timidité l'en empêchait certainement. Gajeel soupira tout en songeant brièvement qu'il allait regretter son geste qui lui promettait une humiliation publique en règle. Il se leva et se planta devant la mage des mots et lui tendit la main sans la regarder. Il pouvait deviner sa surprise – ce fut toutefois d'une main sûre qu'elle se saisit de la sienne et le conduisit auprès des autres danseurs.

Comme il l'avait prédit, l'heure qui suivit fut hautement humiliante pour le chasseur de dragons dont les jambes d'ordinaires agiles ne semblaient pas pouvoir aligner deux pas correctement. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi diable avait-il proposé son bras à Levy. Rien ne le justifiait : elle n'était ni en danger, ni prise entre les deux membres de son habituelle équipe, ni même chargée de mission.

Oui, Gajeel ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait accepté de se ridiculiser pour Levy. Et surtout, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

.

Ce fut Levy qui lui proposa son bras lors de leur troisième danse.

Tout Fairy Tail avait été en effervescence pour organiser la parade de Fantasia destinée à clore la fête des moissons de Magnolia. Chacun des mages avait préparé un numéro, participé à la création des costumes ou à l'accrochage des décorations. L'enthousiasme était tel dans la guilde que Gajeel, qui se tenait pourtant d'ordinaire à l'écart de la vie sociale de ses compagnons, s'était lui aussi investi dans les préparatifs. En plus de répéter un numéro d'avaleur de sabre, il avait composé une chanson spécialement pour l'événement – et tant pis si personne dans la guilde ne voulait l'entendre, il l'a jouerait quand même. Il était comme tous ces artistes dont le génie n'était reconnu que postérieurement.

Malgré des contretemps – notamment une hécatombe provoquée par Erza lorsque la part de son fraisier préféré fut réduit à néant lors d'une bagarre entre Natsu et Grey – les préparatifs furent fins prêts pour la parade. Celle-ci se montra à la hauteur de sa réputation : la ville resplendissait de bruits, de lumières, de joie tandis que tous les habitants se pressaient pour apercevoir les chars où les membres de Fairy Tail enchaînaient des tours plus enchanteurs les uns que les autres.

La parade s'était terminée après une heure de déambulation et les mages s'étaient dispersés en petits groupes pour profiter des festivités et des nombreux stand de nourriture. Gajeel s'était toutefois retrouvé seul : s'il était désormais accepté dans la guilde, il n'avait pas réussi à se créer un groupe d'amis, bien qu'il donne son entière confiance à ses coéquipiers. Il aurait pu donner sa vie pour les mages de Fairy Tail… mais partager une conversation banale autour d'une barbe à papa lui posait encore soucis. La seule avec qui il aurait pu se sentir suffisamment à l'aise était Juvia, mais cette dernière était partie mystérieusement, sûrement à la poursuite de Grey.

Gajeel s'était donc réfugié sur un toit pour profiter du feu d'artifice et tentait de se convaincre que la situation lui convenait lorsqu'une fois fluette s'était fait entendre.

\- Lily n'est pas avec toi ?

Le mage de fer baissa les yeux vers le sol pour tomber sur Lévy. La mage des mots se tenait sur la pointe des pieds dans une tentative vaine de se rapprocher un tant soit peu de la hauteur où se tenait Gajeel. Celui-ci se renfrogna en lui répondant :

\- Il a sauté sur le stand d'un marchand de fruit et je l'ai pas revu depuis.

\- Il vendait des kiwi ?

\- Oui.

Gajeel pensait que la conversation allait s'arrêter là – mais c'était sans compter Lévy qui lui tendit la main. Il la regarda sans comprendre, si bien qu'elle dû expliciter son geste.

\- Ne reste pas sur ce toit tout seul.

Son sourire paru si sûr que Gajeel ne sût que répondre. Son corps bougea presque malgré lui et il rejoignit la petit mage dans un saut silencieux. Même revenu au sol, le contraste de taille entre les deux était saisissant. Il y avait pourtant une assurance chez Lévy qui la grandissait, si bien que Gajeel se sentait parfois intimidé en sa présence et une voix intérieure lui disait que c'était à raison – elle l'avait bien envoyé au tapis sur l'île Tenro, et sans même utiliser la magie. D'accord, il avait été pris par surprise mais tout de même… elle était impressionnante. Du moins, en temps normal. En cet instant, elle lui paraissait surtout aussi gauche qu'il ne devait l'être. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble pour plusieurs missions ou au cours de divers combats, mais il lui était toujours étrange de se retrouver seul face à elle. La dernière fois où cela s'était produit, c'était lors de leur mission commune à Luvuru, et encore ils n'avaient pas énormément parlé, chacun concentré dans sa tâche. Le seul moment où ils s'étaient réellement retrouvés en tête à tête était leur soirée à l'auberge – et ils n'avaient même pas discutés. Ils avaient simplement…

\- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

La question tira Gajeel de ses souvenirs et fit revenir ses pensées à l'instant présent vers Levy qui le regardait fixement, attendant sa réponse.

\- Jett et Droy ne sont pas avec toi ?

Gajeel se fustigea mentalement de sa réponse. _Mais pourquoi avait-il parlé d'eux ?_ La mage des mots ne fut toutefois pas troublée par sa question – elle était tellement collée avec ses deux comparses que son interrogation était légitime. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle expliqua doucement :

\- Les choses sont parfois compliquées depuis notre retour. Nous sommes toujours aussi soudés qu'avant mais… Sept ans se sont déroulés pour eux. Ils m'ont certes attendus, mais ils ont vécu des choses ensemble et sans moi. Et les écouter se partager ces souvenirs que je n'ai pas pu vivre avec eux… c'est dur. Dans ces moments-là j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. Pour faire le point sur moi-même. Ou pour relativiser. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi à vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle presque malgré elle.

\- Peut-être pour te créer des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi ? Pour te rappeler que toi aussi, tu existes. Et que rien ni personne ne pourra t'enlever ça.

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis sourit largement.

\- Et bien si ta théorie est vraie, être ta cavalière pour ta première fête des moissons serait un grand souvenir, non ? Alors… tu veux danser avec moi ?

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main. Et cette fois-ci, Gajeel l'attrapa. Autour d'eux, la fête se poursuivait, toujours aussi animée, la musique toujours aussi envoutante. La foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement se mouvoir. Mais malgré cela, Gajeel avait l'impression que le monde se réduisait à Lévy, à sa manière de rire lorsqu'il écrasait malencontreusement ses pieds, à ses cheveux dont le bleu ressortait à la lumière du ciel.

A ses yeux, si vivants et si chaleureux.

A elle tout simplement.

.

Leur quatrième danse fut plus intime.

Ce n'était pas comme à la parade de Magnolia six mois plus tôt, où Gajeel avait eu l'impression que le monde se résumait à eux deux.

Cette fois-ci, le monde se résumait _réellement_ à eux deux – il n'était plus question de valses ou autres farandoles villageoises. La danse qu'ils pratiquaient là était plus sensuelle et plus passionnée. Plus gauche aussi.

Plus vivante en somme.

Gajeel n'aurait pas su comment ils en étaient arrivés à danser de cette manière – ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, ses mains se posant avec hésitation sur ses bras, leurs corps bougeant presque imperceptiblement.

Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pantelants, les lèvres meurtries mais le cœur comblé. Ils étaient restés ainsi un temps, silencieux, avant que Levy ne murmure :

\- Ca, pour être un baiser c'était un baiser…

Gajeel n'avait pu retenir un « gihi » devant sa remarque. Il esquissa sourire en coin en répondant :

\- Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un chasseur de dragon crevette. Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais, reprit-il avec sérieux après un moment d'hésitation, c'était en quel honneur ?

La mage des mots resta pensive. Les yeux de Gajeel étaient aussi interrogateurs que ces propos – ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre. Elle était partie au parc pour profiter de la fraicheur matinale et pensait être seule à cette heure-ci, mais y avait finalement croisé le mage de fer en train d'exercer ses muscles. Ils avaient commencé à discuter (chose qui s'était révélée de plus en plus facile depuis leur danse lors de la Parade) lorsque les pensées de Levy avaient commencé à diverger vers une seule idée. _Embrasser Gajeel_.

En six mois, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette interjection lui traversait l'esprit mais elle ne l'avait jamais suivi – jusqu'à aujourd'hui._ Alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle. J'imagine que j'avais envie de suivre mon cœur pour une fois. Et à en juger ta réaction, cela ne t'as pas déplût.

\- Gihi. On peut dire ça en effet.

Il lui avait tendu la main et elle s'en était saisit.

Et contrairement à leurs danses précédentes, elle ne l'avait plus lâchée.

.

Elle tenait toujours sa main lors de leur cinquième danse.

Ses yeux noisettes étaient d'une intensité que Gajeel ne lui avait jamais connu. Face à cette vision, cette petite femme qui se tenait sur lui, fière, hésitante et pourtant si sûre, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « _tu es incroyable_ » presque plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

A en juger par ses épaules voûtées, Levy ne partageait pas son appréciation. Sentant une certaine retenue de la part de sa partenaire, Gajeel cessa leur danse pour lui rappeler avec toute la douceur dont il était capable :

\- Crevette ? Tout va bien ? Si tu veux arrêter, dis le. Tu…

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Il leva un sourcil clouté.

\- Je sais. On en déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne te parle pas de faire l'amour. Je n'ai jamais… je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. C'est plutôt étrange comme sensation. Je ne sais pas si cela me galvanise ou au contraire m'effraie.

Le mage de fer reposa la femme qui était jusqu'à présent sur ses genoux à côté de lui sur le lit. Il soupira avant de lâcher, presque à regret :

\- Jmesensvulnérablessi.

\- Pardon ? lui fit-elle répéter.

\- Je me sens vulnérable aussi, clarifia-t-il.

Levy le regardait désormais avec des yeux incrédules – Gajeel, le fier et impassible chasseur de dragon, admettre qu'il se sentait vulnérable ? Elle ne parvenait à croire à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un. Mais jamais en m'abandonnant ainsi. En laissant parler mes émotions. C'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais réellement autorisé les gens à me toucher par exemple. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de quitter ta main depuis deux mois. Et tout comme toi, je ne sais pas quoi penser de mes émotions.

Il avait fait parcourir la sienne dans ses cheveux en disant cela, comme une tentative de cacher sa gêne. Souriant, Levy s'en saisit, pour la placer contre sa taille.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à le découvrir ensemble.

Ils avaient alors repris leur danse. C'était la plus douce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'ici, effectuant chaque pas avec délicatesse et écoutant avec la plus grande attention la musique qu'ils créaient de leurs soupirs, gémissements et baisers.

Les cinquante danses qui suivirent furent plus mouvementées.

.

Plus que leur valse, ce fut la journée de leur centième danse qui fut animée.

La guilde était en ébullition, des pleurs et des rires se faisaient entendre, et le brouhaha ambiant était particulièrement fort – du moins jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'église s'ouvrent sur Levy, qui descendait l'allée, accompagnée de Jett et Droy. Le trio avait alors atteint l'autel où se tenait Gajeel, qui avait troqué ses habituels vêtements de cuir pour un élégant costume gris. Se souriant nerveusement, les deux mages avaient alors échangé leurs vœux, sous les applaudissement de leurs amis et les « _se marier, c'est pour les hommes ! _» d'Elfman.

A la fin de la cérémonie, tous les Fairy Tail s'étaient dirigés vers la guilde pour prolonger les festivités – et que ni une énième bagarre entre Grey et Natsu, ni le fait qu'Erza avait mangé la moitié du gâteau nuptial (un fraisier) à elle toute seule, n'avaient réussi à gâcher.

Une musique s'était alors fait entendre et tous avaient suspendus leurs activités diverses pour se tourner vers les jeunes mariés. Ceux-ci s'était tenus jusque-là à l'écart, savourant la compagnie de l'autre tout en s'amusant des remontrances qu'adressait Evergreen à son petit-ami (_«se marier, c'est pour les hommes !», c'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ai toujours pas fait ta demande ?!_). Le petit-ami en question semblait ployer sous le regard intransigeant de sa compagne, et avait accueillit les « _Et les mariés ! C'est l'heure de l'ouverture du bal ! _» comme une diversion bienvenue.

Sous les vivats, Levy et Gajeel s'étaient finalement avancés au milieu de la scène – exactement là où, deux ans plus tôt, ils avaient dansé ensemble pour la première fois. Repensant à ce moment où il lui avait pris le bras faisant fi de ces « _Personne ne t'a rien demandé_ », Levy avait effectué un sourire taquin :

\- Il semblerait que cette fois-ci tout le monde te réclame.

\- Du moment que toi tu me réclame, avait répondu de manière suggestive Gajeel.

La petite mage s'était empourprée à sa réponse, provoquant un _Gihi_ de son tout récent mari qui ne se lassait décidément pas de sa gêne (qui disparaissait de manière assez paradoxale au moment de mettre ses avances en pratique). Reprenant le contrôle de la carnation de ses joues, Levy lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule. Posant sa tête sur son torse, elle murmura :

\- Promets moi que nous resterons toujours ensemble.

\- Je te le promets, crevette. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera.

.

Ce fut une tornade de quatre ans qui les sépara lors de leur trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorzième danse.

Levy et Gajeel dansaient une valse lorsqu'un « _Papa, danse avec moi !_ » vif s'était fait entendre. Le papa en question avait alors baissé les yeux vers la petite forme aux cheveux de jais qui se tenait à ses pieds. S'en cesser de tenir sa femme, Gajeel avait répondu :

\- Pas tout de suite, Tornade. Papa danse avec maman pour le moment.

Les yeux noisettes, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, s'étaient remplis de larmes. Levy avait alors lâché son mari, qui ne put retenir une exclamation de protestation.

\- Papa est à toi, Coraline. Maman est de toute façon trop fatiguée.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Gajeel, inquiet.

Levy avait esquissé un sourire rassurant tout en embrassant tendrement le mage de fer qui lui servait d'époux.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je crois simplement que nous avons transmis notre goût pour la danse à Tornade II. Il ou elle n'arrête pas de bouger, dit-elle en se massant douloureusement le dos.

\- C'est le digne enfant d'un chasseur de dragon, ça ! C'est dans sa nature d'être mouvementé, il faut l'accept…

\- Continue sur cette lancée et je ramène Lucy ici, et tu verras qu'Acnologia était un danger très insignifiant comparé à deux femmes enceintes de chasseurs de dragons.

Voyant que la menace faisait mouche, la mage des mots avait esquissé un sourire victorieux avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

\- Allez-y, je vous regarde.

Gajeel avait alors pris leur fille dans ses bras et le restant de l'après-midi s'était déroulé sous les pas de danse – jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase paniquée les fasse cesser.

\- J'ai perdu les eaux.

Un instant interloqué, Gajeel déclara sobrement :

\- Et bien, Mirajane avait raison. Danser aide vraiment à accélérer le travail.

\- Gajeel Redfox… grommela Levy d'un ton dangereusement bas. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de corriger ledit Gajeel Redfox. On dépose Tornade I chez Erza et Jellal, et on file à la clinique.

Faisant fi des « _je veux pas aller chez Erza ! Elle me fait trop peur !_ » de sa fille, Gajeel se saisit des deux femmes de sa vie – bientôt rejointes quelques heures après par une troisième, une adorable Fanny.

.

La dernière fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble, c'était presque par accident.

Un accident.

Un « _événement imprévisible, désagréable _».

Gajeel s'était toujours dit que leur relation n'était qu'un immense accident – avec des débuts comme les leurs, comment auraient-ils pu imaginer s'apprécier ? tomber amoureux ? fonder une famille ? Oui, l'amour entre Levy McGarden et Gajeel Redfox n'avait été qu'un gigantesque événement imprévisible.

Mais c'était la première fois Gajeel pensait que cet accident, ce coup du destin, était _désagréable_.

Il ressassait cette idée depuis maintenant cinq mois. Ses sombres pensées ne lui laissaient jamais de répit. Même lorsque Luxus avait annoncé au vieux qu'il allait être arrière-grand-père, ou que Grey avait pour la première fois proposé un vrai rendez-vous à Jubia, même dans ces moments de pure joie pour toute la guilde… la douleur sourde qui ne le quittait pas depuis l'événement ne s'atténuait pas. Au contraire – cela ne faisait que renforcer sa propre solitude. Il ne pouvait être heureux – il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa joie.

Il n'avait _plus_ personne avec qui partager sa joie.

Gajeel était encore plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Luxus continuait de recevoir des félicitations pour son prochain statut de père. Le mage de fer savait qu'il devrait lui aussi présenter ses vœux de bonheur. Mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était boire juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus trop penser sans toutefois perdre le contrôle de lui-même – ce dont il ne pouvait réellement se permettre, avec deux Tornades à élever.

Il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'une nouvelle chope de bière lorsqu'une forme s'assit délicatement sur le tabouret près de lui.

\- Tu vas me sermonner ? grommela Gajeel à son attention.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit tristement Mirajane. Je veux simplement te rappeler que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu m'entends Gajeel ? Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je sais bien que nous ne la remplacerons jamais mais… Nous sommes tous là, avec toi.

La belle mage fit passer sa main nerveusement sur son ventre de femme enceinte, avant de murmurer :

\- Elle nous manque à nous aussi. Tous les jours.

\- Je sais, réussi à articuler Gajeel d'une voix aussi basse. C'est simplement que… c'est dur sans elle. Je pensais que la douleur allait s'estomper au bout de quelques mois. Pas disparaître mais… s'estomper.

Ses yeux rubis étaient remplis d'une souffrance que Mirajane ne lui avaient jamais vu. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il lui demanda, la voix brisée :

\- Quand est-ce que ça arrêtera de faire aussi mal ?

Mirajane posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui dit doucement :

\- Avec le temps. Quand nous avons cru que nous avions perdu Lisanna, Elfman et moi ne pensions jamais nous en relever. Mais nous y sommes parvenus, progressivement. Etape par étape. Nous nous sommes rappelés que nous n'étions pas seul. Toi non plus tu n'es pas seul. Tu as toute la guilde avec toi. Et le plus important – tu as deux petites tornades sur lesquelles tu dois veiller.

Gajeel ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer mécaniquement, avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Je dois y aller. Mirajane, dit-il d'une voix adoucie. Merci.

Marajane lui avait serré une dernière fois la main en guise de soutient, et l'avait regardé franchir les portes de la guilde. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge – cinq heures. L'heure d'aller chercher Coraline et Fanny à l'école. _Ces petites vont devoir vivre sans leur mère_, avait alors pensé Mirajane avec tristesse. _Mais il leur reste au moins un père qui les aime et les protègera contre tout_.

Assis dans son lit, tendant l'oreille pour surveiller que ses petites dormaient bien, Gajeel ne cessait de repenser à sa conversation avec Mirajane. Il ne sut pourquoi – peut-être à l'idée que l'enfant que portait Mirajane grandirait avec sa mère tandis que ses filles non – mais il éclata en sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait en cinq mois, la première fois depuis cette maudite mission que Levy avait pris et qui lui avait pris en retour la vie.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses larmes – jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette pâle apparaisse dans la chambre. Gajeel resta interloqué devant l'apparition qui lui dit :

\- Tu en as mis du temps avant de laisser parler tes émotions.

Le chasseur de dragon ne put qu'émettre un « que » incertain avant de se jeter dans les bras de la figure – ou du moins d'essayer. Celle-ci lui sourit tristement :

\- Je suis désolée, Gajeel. Mais ceci n'est que mon âme. Tu ne peux pas réellement me toucher, et inversement.

\- Comment… comment est-ce possible ? murmura Gajeel.

\- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour triomphe de la mort ? C'est du moins ce que racontent tous les contes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Sinon, ces monstres ne t'auraient jamais tué…

Gajeel sera les poings si fort que les clous de ses gants semblaient exploser à tout instant.

\- Je savais que la vie de mage était dangereuse, que certaines missions peuvent s'avérer mortelles, lui rappela Levy avec fermeté. Mais c'est la voix que j'ai choisie, et je ne le regrette pas. Même si j'aurais aimé partager ta vie d'avantage, voir grandir nos enfants et ceux de nos amis, je ne le regrette pas. Car j'ai été heureuse. Alors oui, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Tout ne peux pas toujours bien se terminer. Il faut l'accepter, et aller de l'avant. Cependant, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, le fait que je sois là devant toi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, montre que la vie tout comme la mort sont belles, non ?

Il resta sans voix un long moment, avant de regarder celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant sept ans. Il raffermi sa voix et proposa :

\- Si tu ne dois rester que quelques minutes, que dirais-tu de les employer à danser ?

Elle sourit largement et accepta sa proposition. Sans pouvoir se toucher, leur danse ne ressemblait à pas grand-chose. Elle était maladroite, imparfaite… mais transcendante.

Le silence perdura un temps, brisé par une question de Gajeel :

\- Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

\- Un accident je suppose, pensa à voix haute Levy. J'imagine quand déplaçant quelques esprits et autres spectres, ils ont fait une erreur avec mon âme.

_Un accident ?_ Cela convenait bien à Gajeel. Leur première danse avait été déclenchée accidentellement – et leur dernière en serait de même. Pris d'urgence en réalisant que leurs moments ensemble touchaient définitivement à leur fin, Gajeel déclara avec une certitude qui ne s'était jamais connu :

\- Je t'aime.

Déjà emportée vers le monde où elle allait évoluer maintenant, Levy n'eut le temps de répondre – mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Gajeel savait ce qu'elle aurait dit.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de tuer mes personnages._

_J'avais prévu à l'origine que Levy meurt de vieillesse après une longue vie etc etc. Et j'ai commencé à rédiger le dernier paragraphe, et cette vision ô combien déprimante c'est imposée à moi. J'écrivais, et je me disais "mais Almayen, arrête! tu n'es pas obligée de la tuer, stop! mais stop!" Sauf que, je ne voyais pas cette fin autrement. Je dois dire que culpabilise bien de finir ainsi... Mais dans mon esprit, l'intitulé du défi "Une dernière danse" ne laissait supposer rien d'autre. J'espère que vous trouverez quand même cette conclusion belle, bien que triste (c'est la première fois que je pleure en écrivant pour tout vous dire) (enfin si ça se trouve vous ça vous fait rien, et c'est juste moi qui suis émotive en ce moment)._

**_Sinon, quelques trucs:_**

_\- les prénoms des enfants de Levy et Gajeel : **Coraline**, pour une magnifique personne fan de FT qui me laisse très souvent des commentaires et que j'ai harcelé pendant une semaine quant à l'évolution de la fic à coup de "j'en suis à 3000 mots" (et qui va me bouder quant à la fin, mais pas trop fort j'espère). Quant à **Fanny**, c'est le prénom de ma sœur._

_\- petit jeu : certains l'auront remarqué, mais j'ai glissé une référence à une certaine saga bien connue. Laquelle et où ?_

_\- la ville voisine de Magnolia lors de la deuxième danse : Luvuru est la manière dont les japonais prononcent "Louvre". Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Louvre a acheté (avec l'aide de nombreux donateurs) récemment le _Livre d'heures de François I_ pour 6 millions d'euros (ça peut sembler beaucoup mais aller voir la reliure, vous comprendrez). C'était à cela que faisait référence la mission de Levy._

_\- j'ai glissé certains de mes ship : Natsu et Lucy, Elfman et Evergreen, Juvia et Grey, ERZA ET JELLAL (parce quand j'ai écris ça, je venais à peine de voir l'épisode de la s4 où ils s'embrassent presque et que grrr Jellal fait son "non je ne mérite pas le bonheur, je te repousse Erza"). Et aussi Mirajane et Luxus (alors que je sais pas d'où sa sort, là où j'en suis ils n'ont eu aucune interaction, mais je suis tombée sur des fanarts vachement chouettes et voilà)_

**_Sur ce, si entre deux "mais pourquoiiiii c'est trop triste" vous avez des bonnes ondes pour mes oraux de mercredi prochain, je prends._**

**_Bises, tartes à la fraises dans vos assiettes, Happy dans vos vies et livres dans vos mains._**


End file.
